


Rose in the Thorn Bush

by SophieliaThropp



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Happy Ending, I promise it ends in fluff, This seems darker than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieliaThropp/pseuds/SophieliaThropp
Summary: When Rose doesn't turn up for 'family dinner', it sends the group, in particular Daphne, into a panic.Thank you to @romeoandtulle-iet for both working through the idea with me and also for being my beta reader!





	Rose in the Thorn Bush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Ditty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ditty/gifts).



“Rose is missing.” Daphne announced as she walked into Lou’s empty club, and the other six turn to look at her.

This wasn’t the first time that Daphne has waltzed in and made a statement that caused a reaction. From when she first met the group, announcing ‘You guys are fucked!’ to her new and exciting life as a actress slash criminal, she almost always entered their shared living quarters with a new dilemma. Today…

“I’m sorry, what?” Tammy asked, from her place lounging on the sofa. “Who is missing?”

“Rose!” Daphne said, seeming more frazzled than the others had ever seen her. “I went to her apartment to pick her up, and she wasn’t there.” 

Debbie looked up from the magazine on her lap, leaning her back against Lou’s chest. “Daph, honey, this is Rose. She has a job, and other friends. She could just be out, calm down.” The other women murmured their agreement, continuing with their separate activities.

“Except!” Daphne said loudly, causing Debbie to roll her eyes and all to look at her. “It’s Tuesday. We always have dinner as a group on Tuesdays.” 

There was a pause as they all considered this, before Lou speaks. “Nine?”

“On it.” Nine-ball, with a blunt hanging precariously between her lips, pulls her laptop to her knee. On the projector in the loft, is a map. “I’ll track her phone, see where she is.” With all eyes on the projected screen, a flashing dot appeared on the street outside Rose’s new studio. “See, homegirl just went to do some work. She’s fine.”

Constance raised her hand. “So, are we good to order food now?” Amita and her stand to grab menus from the kitchen, already debating between ordering pizza or Chinese. 

“Guys! Rose is missing! She wouldn’t have just gone to her studio without telling one of us!” Daphne said indignantly, and Lou rolled her eyes playfully to Debbie, sharing a look over the hysterical actress. 

“If you want, I will go to her studio on my bike and go get her. Happy?” Much to Debbie’s protest, she moves the brunette from laying between her legs and gets up.

“Thank you. Hurry please?” Daphne sits on the armchair she normally shares with the eccentric blonde, biting her lip.

Seventeen minutes later, Debbie’s phone buzzed. “Is it Lou?” Daphne asked, sitting up straighter. “It is, sh!” Debbie said, answering. “Hey baby. You with Rose now?” She smiled at the sound of her lover’s voice, but it drops quickly. She mimics Daphne, sitting up straight at Lou’s response. The others in the room take notice and move closer in concern. “Okay, head home and we’ll work from there. Love you too.” As she placed her phone on the coffee table, she looks at Daphne. “Rose isn’t at the studio. Lou found her phone on the street outside.”

Daphne felt her stomach drop. When Rose hadn’t called her all day, not even a snarky text about the idiocy of some new model or designer that always made the actress smile, she knew that something was wrong. Her absence from her home, her studio, and Lou and Debbie’s for weekly dinner further confirmed her suspicions. “So where the hell is she then?!” She cries in a shrill voice that made Constance wince. 

“She won’t have gone far, she’ll be fine.” Tammy said gently, placing a comforting hand on the starlet’s shoulder. 

“You don’t know that! She could have been kidnapped! We are criminals and she is famous on top of that. Are you saying that there is no chance that something bad could have happened?!” 

The women in the room share a look, and an uncomfortable silence follows. Debbie worries her lip with her teeth, wondering if the Ocean name had finally caught up to her, and begging whoever was listening that it hadn’t.

The group sat in a tense silence until Lou arrived back. “So what’s our plan?” The Australian asked, taking her place next to Debbie. 

“Nineball, check the camera’s in her studio, see when she left, and if possible where she could have gone.” Debbie said, not looking up from the coffee table. “Constance, Amita, check her room upstairs, see if there’s anything out of place. Tammy, keep an eye on…” She tilted her head towards Daphne, who sat shaking. Tammy nodded, wrapping an arm around the trembling starlet as the others followed Debbie’s orders.

“Nothing but a bunch of new designs upstairs.” Amita shouts as she heads down the stairs, Constance not far behind. 

“Doesn’t look like she’s been here all day. Bed unslept in.” The pickpocket adds. 

Daphne put her head in her hands and leaned more against Tammy.

“She was at the studio earlier.” Nineball shows the assembled group, footage of the designer moving frantically around her studio, not unlike a whirlwind of colour and pattern. She grabbed at some fabric, shook her head and left as quickly as she arrived.

“So she looked for something in her studio, couldn't find it, and headed…” Nineball switched to the camera just outside the store, where they see Rose get into a cab. “Absolutely anywhere. Fantastic.” 

Debbie stood to stand next to the screen, addressing her team. “So we know she got into a cab, and she dropped her phone as she did so.” She said, pointing to the discarded phone on the screen. “Daphne, you speak to her most days… Daphne… Daphne!”

The group look to her, who looks up from her phone. Her doe eyes are watering and her voice trembled as she spoke. “I ’m gonna put something on my twitter. If Rose is missing then I can help. I can help.” She looks up at Tammy. “I can help.” She repeated, letting some tears fall. 

“We know that you can help honey, but maybe let’s not involve millions of people before we’ve got our facts straight.” Daphne stood indignantly, shoving Tammy’s soothing hand from her shoulder. 

“We do have our facts straight! Rose is missing!”

“I’m what?”

The entire room pivot towards the front door, where Rose stood, looking bewildered. Daphne reacted first, crossing the room and pulling the blonde into a hug, letting out a sob of relief.

The others relaxed greatly, smiling for the first time in the three hours they’d been searching for their eccentric friend. “Rose, where have you been? We’ve been worried sick.” 

From over Daphne’s shoulder, she looked at Debbie as she spoke. “Well, I made some new designs today. First ones that I’ve actually liked for… years.” She smiled contentedly. “So I went to my studio, but I didn’t have the right fabric, so i went to get some. I would have called you…” She pulled back from Daphne’s embrace to look at her. “I was going to, honest! But…”

“You lost your phone.” Lou finished, shaking her head somewhat amused. “Well we’re very glad you're okay.” She said, plopping down next to Debbie on the stage. 

“Yes, and now that she’s here can we order food? I’m starving!” Constance complained, which was repeated by Amita. 

“Yes, of course.” The Irish woman smiled. “Use my share, seeing as I worried you all.” She said, to a chorus of agreement and thanks from the others, who begin playfully bickering over what to order. 

Daphne, unable to take her eyes from Rose’s face, taps the designers shoulder. “Come outside a second?”

Once the pair were alone, they stood close in silence. “Daphne… I’m sorry for scaring you and you have every right to be mad and…” The woman is cut off by two lips slamming into her own, the actress gripping at Rose’s waist. Rose froze, and Daphne pulled away fearing she’d ruined everything. 

“I’m sorry! I shouldn't have done that. But I was so scared that something had happened to you and it made me realise that…” Her ramble was interrupted as Rose finally tore herself from her stupor, removed her thumb from gently touching her lips and pulled Daphne close, bringing their lips together again.

From the window, six pairs of eyes watch the pair embrace. “Aww!” Amita squealed. “I love love!” 

Nineball holds out a hand towards Tammy and Constance, who hand her a fifty and a nice looking watch respectively, causing the assembled group to laugh at their misfortune. 

“You picked a good match Deb. You brought them together.” Lou whispered into her girlfriends ear. 

Debbie smiled, looking at the two. “Nah, that was all them.”


End file.
